tttefandomcom-20200213-history
You Can Do it, Toby!
You Can Do it, Toby! is the twenty-second episode of the eighth season. Plot Toby is pulling milk tankers up Gordon's Hill and is taking it nice and slowly. However, when Gordon climbs up the hill with Edward as his back engine, he snubs Toby for being too slow; he even says that Toby is not a proper engine, which hurts Toby's feelings. That evening, the Fat Controller tells Toby that, as Edward is required at Brendam the following day, he must look after Wellsworth Yard in his place, which worries Toby as he does not feel like a proper engine. The next morning, Toby leaves Arlesdale End feeling rather nervous, hoping that he will not be needed to help an engine up Gordon's Hill. At Wellsworth, to his dismay, there are many trucks to be shunted into three trains for Donald, Douglas, and Henry. Toby is uncertain that he can do this, but Thomas encourages him. So Toby carries out the shunting work full of confidence. Just as Toby finishes the shunting, Gordon passes by with the express. However, just like the day before, Gordon gets stuck on the hill due to the heavy weight of the train. So his guard telephones the yard manager, who tells Toby to help Gordon. But Toby is nervous again, so Thomas encourages him once more and Toby sets off. Gordon is not pleased to hear that Toby is coming as he considers him, being a steam tram, not a proper engine. Toby buffers up and pushes as hard as he can, but Gordon and the train do not move a wheel. Gordon insults Toby even more thinking that was all Toby was capable of. Just as he is about to give up, Toby remembers Thomas' words of encouragement and buffers up again. This time, Toby gives every ounce of steam he has and Gordon starts to move. Toby keeps on going up Gordon's Hill and even Percy encourages him as he passes by going downhill. Once at the summit, Gordon is surprised and very impressed with Toby and Toby is very happy too. That night, back in his own shed, Toby is visited by the Fat Controller who tells him that he was really useful. Toby feels like a proper engine once more. Characters * Thomas * Gordon * Percy * Toby * Sir Topham Hatt * Edward (does not speak) * Henrietta (cameo) * Butch (cameo) * Henry (mentioned) * Donald and Douglas (mentioned) * Annie and Clarabel (deleted scene cameo) Locations * Gordon's Hill * Arlesdale End * Wellsworth * Dryaw * Shunting Yards * Brendam (mentioned) * Black Loch (deleted scene) Trivia * Stock footage from James Gets a New Coat is used. * Going by production order, this is the twelfth episode of the eighth season. Goofs * When Edward starts pushing Gordon up the hill, a wire is visible under him. * The narrator said that Toby's engine roared as he pushed Gordon up the hill, but Toby is the engine. * Gordon should have gone back to the bottom of the hill before Edward and Toby came to push him up the hill. * In the UK narration, Michael Angelis gives Toby a Scouse accent. * Toby would have got over the other side of Gordon's Hill by the time Edward came to help Gordon. * In part of the episode, steam vents too far from Gordon. In Other Languages Gallery File:YouCanDoit,Toby!titlecard.png|Title card File:YouCanDoit,Toby!1.png|Toby at Edward's station File:YouCanDoit,Toby!2.png File:YoucanDoit,Toby!3.png File:YouCanDoit,Toby!4.jpg|Deleted scene File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!5.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!6.png|Gordon File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!7.png|Gordon and Toby File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!8.png|Thomas and Toby File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!9.png File:YouCanDoit,Toby12.jpg File:YouCanDoit,Toby!13.png File:YouCanDoit,Toby!14.png File:YouCanDoit,Toby!16.jpg File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!17.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!18.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!19.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!20.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!21.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!22.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!23.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!24.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!25.png|Thomas File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!26.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!27.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!28.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!29.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!30.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!31.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!32.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!33.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!34.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!35.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!37.png|Gordon's wheels File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!38.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!39.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!40.png File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!41.jpg|Deleted scene File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!42.jpg File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!43.jpg File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!44.jpg File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!45.jpg File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!46.jpg File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!47.jpg File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!48.jpg File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!49.jpg File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!50.jpg File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!51.jpg File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!52.jpg File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!53.jpg File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!54.jpg File:YouCanDoIt,Toby!55.jpg Episode File:You Can Do It, Toby! - British Narration|UK narration File:You Can Do It, Toby! - American Narration|US narration Category:Season 8 episodes Category:Episodes